wruwarafandomcom-20200214-history
Shifting
All Wruwara have the ability to shape shift into three forms. Each subspecies of Wruwara is its own variety of unique creature, but all Wruwara have the ability to shift into the three forms. The forms are, henceforth referred to as: Natrulus ''(na-TROO-lus), a plantigrade, strongly humanoid form, ''Myetis ''(MIGH-tis), a monstrous humanoid, digitigrade form, and ''Wruos ''(WROO-os), a feral wolf form reaching nearly four feet tall at the shoulder in some females. Shape-shifting expends lots of energy, and can be painful to the young, therefore Wruwara only shift if they know it can give them a greater advantage in a fight, aid them in fleeing, or heighten their senses, as shifting increases adrenaline for a short period of time. A shifted Wruwara will not shift again until willed, as in, they won't revert back to a “default” form. Each individual posses a 'favored' form and a 'birth' form. Once shifted, most Wruwara will sleep several hours, from both physical weakness and a chemical reaction in their bodies from the sudden increase then decrease of adrenaline. Many will eat a large amount of food to recover strength. Pregnant or nursing Wruwara almost never shift as it comes as a massive strain. Only a rare few females have ever mustered the strength to shift more than once in three days. Males have never been recorded with the ability to shift more than once in five days. Favored and Birth Forms Each individual posses a 'favored' form and a 'birth' form. Whatever form the mother gives birth in is the form the Wruwara will be born in, this form being more natural to them, allowing for a smoother, less-painful transformation. Their favored form can be their birth form, but is always the most comfortable form for the Wruwara. Favored forms are almost always influenced by their subspecies' society. Once shifted, most Wruwara will sleep several hours. Many will eat a large amount of food to recover strength. Pregnant or nursing Wruwara almost never shift. In the Wruwara tabletop game (or in freeform roleplaying), you or your GM may want to choose a birth form randomly. In that case, here's a table for you: ''Roll 1d6 Making the Change Shifting is done through a brief moment of mental focus when the Wruwara is able to bend their mind so their bodies can follow, willing the shift with their mental prowess and natural cunning. Most Wruwara do not shift but a few times in their lives, because often, they take a form they like and live in that form. If a Wruwara takes damage in combat during a shift they have a chance to be unable to shift for a period of time there after. Once shifted, the Wruwara recovers from any physical conditions they may be suffering from, such as fatigue or even intoxication, and can function normally and unhindered for a small duration. However, after roughly five minutes time, they Wruwara becomes fatigued. They must rest for approximately 4 hours in the least or eat a fulfilling meal. After this time, the Wruwara is no longer fatigued and their condition returns to normal. The Wruwara cannot shift more than once every 1-6 days. This is known as shift-wear. The higher their physical constitution is, the faster they can recover from shift-wear. It is entirely possible that a Wruwara with very little physical constitution would take more than 6 days to recover and be able to shift again. Any attempts to shift before that time make the Wruwara feel like they are treading water inside their own minds and nothing physical happens. For roleplaying purposes, it is very rare that a Wruwara will want to shift unless the shift will actually help them in some strategic way, and even more rarely, will their party members not let a shifted Wruwara rest or eat after shifting, because they all understand and experience the pain and exhaustion that comes from shifting. Natrulus Traits Natrulus is considered the 'base' form for stat purposes in the Wruwara tabletop game. They are overall the most balanced form. Wruos and Myetis forms are modified from the Natrulus base. Wruos Traits In Wruos form, they cannot use any weapons or tools that require hands, and drop held items upon shifting. They cannot use abilities in a way that would require hands, such as Larceny to pick locks, but it might be used to pick a pocket with their mouth. They cannot cast any spells that would require a somatic component, because they have no hands to complete the casting gestures. However, a spellcasting Wruwara with the favored form of Wruos might want to take a feat that prevents them from having to use somatic components during casting. Wruos are faster than Myetis and Natrulus, with increased land speed, and can carry, pull, push or drag half as much more than their strength would permit due to being quadruped. Myetis Traits In Myetis form, the Wruwara, because of the size of their hand-paws, can wield any two-handed weapons with one hand as long as it's reasonable. For example, the Myetis Wruwara might wield a two-handed greatsword in one hand instead of two, but it would be impossible to fire a bow with one hand. However, due to the increased size and shape of their hands, delicate work is nearly impossible. Anything that would require precision work such as picking a lock or mending a wound is done at a penalty. This seems like a great determent, but a very skillful Myetis Wruwara could learn to do fine work regardless of their large paws. Myetis have higher constitution and additional hit points as well as higher overall fortitude. Trivia *Natrulus is a play on the word 'natural'. Originally it was meant to be the true form of all Wruwara, but over time, the creator decided to allow all forms to be natural, or true forms, and giving a birth form and favored form to the Wruwara. *Wruos is meant to be an onomatopoeia for howls. *Myetis is a play on the word 'mighty' or 'mighties'. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Anatomy